Hurry up!
by liztits
Summary: Faberry AU, after Quinns accident. One Shot. Don't hate me! Reviews would be nice.


**We all know I'm not the biggest Faberry fan, but I had this floating round in ma brains after watching a video on youtube, (/watch?v=d-GdMXHJWUw) so, I did this. That video is fab, by the way.  
**

* * *

"_I'm looking forward to graduating from Yale at the top of my class."_

"It was scary, you know? Sitting in that waiting room, not knowing what was going to happen to you. I don't think that I even moved for hours, just gripped the chair and stayed as still as possible. The doctors, they tried to tell me to go home, but I just couldn't move, you know? I felt like I was frozen, waiting for you to walk through the door and beam at me, tell me you were fine. But you didn't. I couldn't even sleep, I just sort of sat there, staring. I think your mom thought I'd gone into some kind of coma. She kept trying to speak to me, and bring me things, but I just couldn't function."

"_You can't change your past. But you can let go, and start a future."_

"I don't even know how long it had been until they came and told us you were out of surgery. They said it was family members only, but your mom, she lied, told them that I was your cousin, but we were like sisters, and they let me see you. I felt like bolting, or throwing up, the minute I stepped into your room. All those wires, all those machines. You didn't even look like you, covered in cuts and bruises. I was terrified. But your mom, she took my hand, and she put me in a chair, and I stayed. Stayed by your side. I didn't even leave for a week, people brought me clothes and food. It was a never ending stream of missing family members and friends. Even your dad turned up, all be it briefly. I was asleep, and when I woke up, he was just standing looking at you. He told me to look after you, and then he left."

"_But if you really want to be happy, you're gonna have to say goodbye."_

"The doctors, they told us you were making so much progress, and you'd be awake soon, I was so happy, I couldn't wait to wake up to tell you everything I wanted to tell you. I can't believe it took that crash for me to realise what you meant to me. I'd worked it all out, what I'd say to you, the song I'd sing to get my point across. I could see you laughing at me, telling me I was being overdramatic, and you just needed a little extra healing time. Then the machines started beeping."

"_We're kinda friends, right?"  
"Kind of." _

"They brought you back though. I don't think my screaming helped, but they did it. They said that you had an infection, and you needed more surgery. More waiting for me. But I'd waited a week, I could wait a little longer.  
I left the hospital while you were in surgery, wandered round Lima. I didn't really have anywhere to go, it was just nice to be outside. I went into a shop, some tacky little gift shop down by the park, and I got you this stupid little teddy wearing a 'Get Well Soon' t-shirt. Then I sat by the river, watching the ducks swim past. Brittany was there, wandering after them, and she saw me and smiled. We talked for a while before she asked me if I loved you. I told her that I did, and she just nodded like everything suddenly made sense. Then she left, and I went back to you."

"_You don't belong here, and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."_

"Your room was empty when I came back. Your stuff was gone, and they told me you'd moved on. At first I thought they meant you'd moved to a different hospital, but then your mom came in, and I, I just fractured. Thousands of tiny pieces of me, floating off in every direction, and I never really got any of them back.  
I took off about a month later, and I never came back, not until now at least. I went to New York, followed my dreams, even though I felt hollow.  
I never met anyone else. I couldn't. I always blamed work, but no one could ever hold up a candle to you. Santana tried fixing me up on multiple dates, which never worked. She gave up after her and Brittany had a little girl. Her name's Lucy, actually. Although I'm sure she's told you that, I know she comes to see you whenever she's in town. I'm sorry I've never been before, it was just hard, you know? I couldn't come without being reminded of… everything, I guess."

"_ON MY WAY"_

"I just miss you, so much."

_Lucy Quinn Fabray, 1994-2012_


End file.
